


Ты должна была быть здесь

by lieutenant_cloud



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_cloud/pseuds/lieutenant_cloud
Summary: Сейчас они старше, и, хотя больше не в одном мире, в сумерках квартиры Сыльги, с руками Джухён буквально повсюду, легко представить, что они всё ещё там.





	Ты должна была быть здесь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Should Be Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827737) by [holcene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holcene/pseuds/holcene). 



Звонок настигает Сыльги у входа в квартиру.  
И уже трижды звонки обрывались, едва она брала трубку. В одной руке ключи, во второй − кофе, но, едва заслышав знакомый рингтон, она поспешно бросает всё, чтобы добраться до телефона.  
Номер скрыт, но Сыльги знает, чей он, и в этот раз она твёрдо намерена сказать больше, чем “привет”.  
− Онни, − прерывистый вздох выдаёт удивление на другом конце провода. − Я знаю, это ты. Не вешай трубку, пожалуйста.  
В ответ лишь молчание, но звонок хотя бы не обрывается сразу, и Сыльги воспринимает это как знак продолжать.  
− Я видела ваше дебютное выступление, − она опирается спиной на входную дверь. Ноги слабеют, против воли заставляя сползти на пол. − Я обедала с друзьями и видела его по телевизору. Вы отлично постарались.  
Молчание.  
Сыльги вздыхает, упирается лбом в колени и пытается ещё раз.  
− Мне нравится песня. И видео тоже классное. Вы действительно хорошо выступили, а Йерим… − Сыльги умолкает, её голос начинает дрожать. Она глубоко вдыхает и продолжает: − Йерим очень идет этот концепт. Кажется, вы станете известными.  
Ответа всё ещё нет, и Сыльги чувствует горечь в горле. Ей не следовало так говорить.  
− Онни, пожалуйста. Я…  
− Ты должна была быть здесь.  
Сыльги сдерживает дыхание, её пальцы крепко сжимают телефон. Спустя месяцы даже через телефон невозможно ошибиться в этом голосе.  
− Джухён…  
− Прости. Мне пора.  
Она кладёт трубку быстрее, чем Сыльги успевает ответить. И все невысказанные слова горчат на языке. Она может придумать тысячи различных способов попросить прощения, но это ничего не изменит. Она всё ещё будет здесь, пытающийся пробиться художник, живущий в квартире, которую не способен оплатить самостоятельно, а Джухён всё ещё будет там, лидер айдол-группы, частью которой Сыльги должна была стать.  
_Ты должна была быть здесь_ − слышит Сыльги, и, как бы она не хотела, отрицать не получается. Эта правда известна им обоим.  
_Я должна была быть там._  
*  
Когда телефон звонит посреди ночи, Сыльги слишком вымотана, чтобы быть любезной.  
− Онни, три часа ночи.  
Ответа нет, да Сыльги и так давно перестала его ждать.  
Она вздыхает и садится, прогоняя сон. Утром занятия, но это перестаёт иметь значение, когда её кроет осознанием, кто на линии.  
− Сегодня шёл дождь, − начинает Сыльги. − Обычно мне нравится дождь, но повсюду были лужи, а я опаздывала и была недостаточно аккуратна и, это, онни, не бегай по мокрой земле. Это добром не кончится. − Она болтает о пустяках, пытаясь удержать Джухён на линии. И это превосходит все её ожидания.  
− Ты упала?  
Сыльги улыбается голосу. Он звучит обеспокоенно, и она не должна быть так счастлива из-за него, но счастлива.  
− Да. Угробила любимые джинсы, но всё нормально. Мне кажется, так они выглядят даже круче.  
− Было больно? Ты в порядке?  
− Всё хорошо. − Сыльги знает, что в её голосе слышна улыбка. − На колене синяк размером с Корею, но всё хорошо.  
− Ладно.  
Сыльги ворочается из-за наступившей тишины. Она колупает одеяло, максимально осторожно подбирая слова.  
− В последнее время ты выглядишь уставшей.  
В ответ слышно дыхание Джухён.  
− Ты даже следишь за мной?  
Сыльги смеётся.  
− Наверное. Вы сейчас практически повсюду, поэтому трудно не делать этого.  
Правда в том, что она всегда наблюдает за ней онлайн. Не специально, но, однажды поддавшись любопытству, больше не смогла остановиться. Ей нравится смотреть на Джухён − она скучает по ней, и, пусть сейчас через экран, но по-прежнему скучает.  
− А, понимаю.  
Джухён опять замолкает, и Сыльги беспокоится, не сказала ли она чего не так. Но затем Джухён откашливается, будто таким образом собирается с духом сказать что-то ещё.  
− Я… в последнее время плохо сплю, − признаётся она.  
Сыльги хмурится.  
− Это нехорошо. Тебе надо больше отдыхать, онни.  
− Знаю, но я… − Джухён останавливается, вдыхает, и продолжает: − я знаю, знаю.  
Сыльги откидывается на кровати. Она закрывает глаза, а через прижатый к щеке телефон Джухён дышит прямо ей в ухо, и кажется, будто они рядом.  
− Что ты хотела, онни?  
С этого вопроса и надо было начинать разговор ещё пару недель назад, во время первого звонка. Но Джухён не отвечает, вместо этого просит:  
− Спой для меня.  
Сыльги сухо смеётся.  
− Разве не ты здесь певица? Не должна ли я у _тебя_ это просить?  
− Твой голос лучше, − искренне отвечает Джухён.  
Сыльги качает головой, но откашливается и устраивается в кровати поудобнее.  
− Ладно, но после этого ты сразу пойдёшь спать.  
Её голос дрожит на первом куплете, но как только она доходит до припева, многолетние тренировки дают своё, и дальше идёт привычно ровно.  
После первой песни Джухён мягко бормочет: “спасибо”, а на середине второй засыпает.  
Сыльги ещё долго продолжает петь.  
*  
Телефон начинает вибрировать прямо посреди пары по истории искусств.  
Сыльги собирается игнорировать его, но поддаётся любопытству и проверяет номер прежде, чем успевает остановить себя. На экране высвечивается скрытый номер, и ей требуется лишь мгновение, чтобы закинуть вещи в сумку.  
− Мне надо идти, - говорит она подруге рядом, − законспектируешь для меня?  
И, не дождавшись ответа, уходит, благо выбрала место у прохода, нет нужды лавировать между рядов.  
− Знаешь, я была на паре, − говорит она, спустившись в холл.  
− Ох, прости, мне не следовало…  
− Всё хорошо, онни. В любом случае, искусство Японии не самый захватывающий предмет.  
− Всё ещё…  
− Правда, всё нормально.  
Всегда так есть и будет. Даже находясь в горящем здании, всё равно поднимет трубку. Она не уверена, делает это её жалкой или же отчаянной, а может, и всем вместе. Наверняка всем вместе.  
− Мы направляемся в аэропорт, - говорит Джухён, и фоновый шум говорит о том, что она находится в машине, полной людей.  
Сыльги задаётся вопросом, знают ли они, с кем она разговаривает, и что думают, если да. Но не зацикливается на этом.  
− График за границей? − Сыльги присаживается на лавку рядом с лекционной. Лето передаёт права осени, и она наблюдает за отрывающимися от деревьев листьями.  
− Общий концерт в Японии, − выкладывает Джухён, и Сыльги кивает.  
Джухён разговорчива. Она комментирует их поездку: Вэнди поёт, Суён спит, Йерим кричит, что они застряли в пробке, и Сыльги восхищает её голос, когда она перескакивает с одной темы на другую.  
− Я вернусь через несколько дней, − в итоге говорит она. − И тогда не буду так занята.  
Это вовсе не приглашение к чему-либо, но Сыльги знает, что это значит.  
− Тогда позвони мне, как вернёшься.  
Джухён не медлит.  
− Хорошо.  
Но Сыльги не позволяет себе надеяться.  
*  
Сыльги звонит Джухён первой. Где-то в течение двух часов она колеблется, то водя пальцем по кнопке вызова, то откладывая телефон. В конечном счёте, устав от собственной трусости, сдаётся и просто звонит. На третий гудок ей, кажется, становится нехорошо, а на четвёртый так и подмывает бросить трубку.  
Джухён успевает ответить прежде, чем она решается.  
− Откуда ты узнала, что я уже вернулась?  
Сыльги улыбается голосу, чувствуя облегчение пополам с головокружением.  
− Видела статью с описанием вашей аэропортной моды, − она поглядывает на всё ещё открытую на ноутбуке упомянутую статью. − Классная футболка, кстати. Интересно, у кого ты её украла.  
Джухён заливисто смеётся, и Сыльги от этого так хорошо, что она прикрывает глаза, дабы погреться в этом звуке ещё чуть-чуть.  
− Удобная футболка.  
− Я её искала почти два года. − Сыльги дует губы, припоминая, как была расстроена, обнаружив пропажу. Это одна из её простых чёрных футболок, но всё же. Она была самой любимой.  
− Я не виновата в том, что ты забыла её у меня.  
− Ты сказала, что постираешь!  
− Я и постирала. А ты никогда не просила её вернуть.  
Сыльги качает головой и откидывается назад. На дворе хороший день, но у неё нет ни малейшего желания покидать квартиру.  
− Ладно. Пусть остаётся у тебя. Все равно на тебе лучше сидит.  
Джухён издает триумфальный возглас.  
− Занята? − Едва Сыльги задает вопрос, как тут же осознаёт, насколько он глуп. Естественно, Джухён занята. Когда нет?  
− Не особо, − отвечает Джухён и тут же добавляет: − через час у нас встреча с агентством, и я просто убиваю время.  
Сыльги кивает, будто Джухён может её видеть.  
− Значит, ты занята.  
− Не особо, − повторяет та.  
Сыльги мычит, задумавшись. Если она постарается, то сможет представить сидящую Джухён с прижатым к уху телефоном. Джухён, которую Сыльги представляет, и та, с которой она разговаривает, радикально отличаются. И она может видеть лишь ту Джухён, которую оставила − с естественным цветом волос, едва одетую, без макияжа и с опущенной головой. Эта Джухён недолго существовала.  
− Так что тебе нужно? − Спрашивает Джухён, когда молчание затягивается.  
“Нужно.” Хочу. Сегодня Сыльги уже не видит разницы.  
− Просто было скучно.  
− И поэтому позвонила мне?  
− Никто больше не ответил.  
Это ложь, и Джухён знает. Кажется, она улыбается, когда отвечает:  
− Принимаю к сведению, что я − крайний вариант.  
Сыльги мычит, закрывая ноутбук с всё ещё с открытым изображением Джухён. Если не смотреть, можно притвориться, что ничего не изменилось.  
− Не думаю, что ты была бы против, − она перемещается на диван, а Джухён смеётся ей в ухо. Её диван белый, и в голове витает мысль, какого цвета он у Джухён, если вообще есть. Ей многое интересно. − И как там в Японии?  
− Там везде Пикачу.  
Сыльги хихикает.  
− Думала обо мне?  
Это всего лишь поддразнивание, но Джухён отвечает серьёзно.  
− Постоянно.  
Сыльги сглатывает. В голове ощущается тяжесть, а ладони потеют. Она крепче сжимает телефон.  
−Я скучаю по тебе.  
После паузы доносится вздох.  
− Я тоже скучаю по тебе.  
Сыльги больше никогда не звонит первой.  
*  
Сыльги неоднократно представляла, каково это: увидеть Джухён ещё раз. Обычно там было много слёз (с её стороны), гнев (со стороны Джухён) и довольно часто это не заканчивалось ничем хорошим, после оставалось лишь ощущение разбитости. Но среди всех придуманных вариантов не было ни одного, в которых Джухён пришла к ней первой.  
− Не знаю, почему я здесь, − говорит Джухён, находясь прямо перед дверью. Она выглядит ещё меньше, чем помнит Сыльги, и её единственное желание – обнять. Она остается на месте.  
− Онни...  
Джухён просачивается в квартиру. У неё твердый шаг, но, когда Сыльги присматривается, она кажется неуверенной.  
− У тебя здесь неплохо.  
Сыльги закрывает дверь. Джухён волнуется, каждые несколько секунд поправляет волосы и перекачивается с носков на пятки. Явно нервничает.  
Были времена, когда одного присутствия Сыльги было достаточно для того, чтобы успокоиться, но сейчас это действует с точности до наоборот. Какая ирония.  
− Спасибо, её оплачивают родители. − Сыльги скрещивает руки и наблюдает за теребящей низ свитера Джухён.  
У неё опять тёмные волосы и ни следа макияжа на лице. Она всё та же, но пространство вокруг неё вроде изменилось, будто после дебюта её окружает сияние знаменитости. Сыльги может смотреть, но не смеет прикасаться.  
Она хочет коснуться.  
− Онни, почему ты здесь?  
Джухён беспомощно смотрит на неё.  
− Я не знаю.  
− Онни…  
− Мы сегодня выиграли.  
Сыльги знает, потому что смотрела прямой эфир. Наблюдала, как они собрались вчетвером на сцене, когда назвали их имена, видела, как Джухён сморгнула слёзы, сжимая маленький трофей. _Награда Новичка_ , первая среди многих, Сыльги уверена в этом. От этой мысли не становится горько, как было ранее, но Джухён всё ещё здесь, и этому должна быть причина.  
− Поздравляю. − Сыльги говорит это искренне. − Я горжусь вами.  
Джухён кивает и, закусив губу, медленно подходит ближе.  
− Я не злюсь на тебя. − Сыльги чувствует её дрожащие пальцы. − Больше нет. Раньше была, но сейчас я… сейчас я… − Она вздыхает. Взгляд устремлен вниз, и Сыльги внезапно осознает, насколько близко Джухён находится рядом с ней.  
− Сейчас ты..? − подсказывает, сопротивляясь желанию протянуть руки и обнять, потому что может.  
− Я бы хотела, чтобы ты осталась. − голос Джухён едва отличим от шёпота, но Сыльги слышит его чётко и ясно.  
И это причиняет боль. Сильнее, чем представлялось. Джухён впервые говорит об этом, и впервые это не поддержка. Она была первой, кому Сыльги сказала об уходе, и тогда Джухён, взглянув её в глаза, сказала, что всегда будет поддерживать, что бы ни случилось. Наверное, её мнение изменилось.  
− Прости меня. − Есть много вещей, которые Сыльги хотелось бы сказать, которые _следовало бы_ сказать, но всего, о чём она думает, что знает, явно недостаточно. − Я не… Я больше не могла продолжать, − пытается ещё раз, и кажется, будто снова восемнадцать, они вместе с Джухён рядом в тренировочном зале, и она пытается объяснить, почему не может продолжать гнаться за призрачной мечтой.  
− Я знаю, − шепчет Джухён. Она делает шаг вперёд и смотрит прямо в глаза Сыльги. Она привычно кладёт руку той на плечо, и Сыльги неосознанно съёживается. − Я просто хотела, чтобы ты осталась.  
Сыльги кивает, а затем Джухён прижимает её спиной к двери и впивается поцелуем. Это отнюдь не неуклюже, как было в первый раз, когда Джухён смущённо после тренировки взяла её за руку и поцеловала в пустом холле. Сейчас они старше, и память хранит воспоминания друг о друге. Сыльги знает место под ухом Джухён, которое заставляет ту дрожать, а Джухён всё ещё помнит, как сильно Сыльги любит, когда зарывается руками в её волосы.  
Сейчас они старше, и, хотя теперь больше не в одном мире, в сумерках квартиры Сыльги, с руками Джухён буквально повсюду, довольно легко представить, что они всё ещё там.  
*  
Джухён просыпается около шести утра, а Сыльги так и не смогла уснуть.  
− Даже не попрощаешься?  
Джухён уже одета, её рука покоится на ручке двери в комнату. Она продолжает стоять спиной, когда говорит.  
− Если я взгляну на тебя, то не смогу уйти.  
Сыльги криво улыбается.  
− Так не уходи.  
Джухён качает головой, и Сыльги знает, что её глаза закрыты. Плечи вздымаются и опускаются в такт дыханию, и Сыльги представляет, как рукой проводит вниз по спине, чтобы разрядить напряжение. Джухён опускает голову.  
− Ты знаешь, я не могу.  
Знает, поэтому молчит, когда Джухён открывает дверь. На мгновение она задерживается, как Сыльги кажется, чтобы оглянуться. Но не делает этого. Вздохнув, Джухён уходит лёгким шагом, будто её тут и не было.  
Сыльги прикрывает глаза рукой, лишь бы не смотреть туда, где была Джухён. Её здесь нет, но Сыльги чувствует её везде. На коже, простыне, даже в воздухе, и это душит, служит болезненным напоминанием о той, что ушла. Она не может сбежать от неё.  
_Я хотела, чтобы ты осталась._  
*  
Сыльги солгала бы, сказав, что в каком-то смысле не жалела о принятом решении. Она любит петь, танцевать, выступать, она любит _Джухён_. Папа говорит, что она храбрая, ведь не каждому даётся принятие подобного решения, но ей-то известна истина. Она была слаба и сбежала, потому что не хотела продолжать пытаться.  
Но когда Сыльги чувствует кисточку между пальцев, когда наблюдает, как её руки создают что-то, что, казалось, могло существовать лишь в её воображении, то не может представить иного занятия. Это странно: Сыльги легко может представить себя и там, и там, будто она персонаж видеоигры и просто проходит одну версию жизни. Возможно, в другой она продолжает пытаться.  
Звонок вырывает её из мечтаний, причём так резко, что через весь холст остаётся чёрный след. Сыльги вздыхает, тянется за телефоном и не глядя поднимает трубку.  
− Алло?  
Ответа нет, и Сыльги с мгновение переживает, что ошиблись номером, а затем вспоминает.  
− Онни, − говорит, и, не получив ответа, продолжает: − мне казалось, мы покончили с односторонними разговорами.  
Тишина.  
Две недели. Прошло две недели с тех пор, как Сыльги видела её в последний раз, это дольше, чем после последнего звонка, и она _слишком устала_ от этого: от постоянного ожидания и раздумываний “а что, если”. Но желание услышать голос Джухён всё ещё сильнее всего этого.  
− Я рисовала. − Сыльги смотрит на чёрную линию и цокает языком. − Хотя ты всё испортила.  
− Как я… − Джухён замолкает, осознав, что выдала себя.  
Сыльги усмехается.  
− Это действительно был хороший рисунок, но теперь он едва ли увидит свет белого дня, - она драматично вздыхает. − Если бы ты только не испортила его.  
Джухён раздраженно фыркает, прежде чем ответить.  
− Я ничего не сделала.  
Сыльги хмыкает.  
− Откуда ты можешь знать? Ты же не видишь.  
− Я… - Джухён вздыхает после паузы. Наверняка она хмурится, её брови всегда изламываются при волнении или раздражении. И прямо сейчас она явно обеспокоена. − Ты права. Прости меня. − Сыльги едва успевает удивиться извинению, как Джухён добавляет: − Даже если я ничего не сделала.  
Сыльги смеётся, и Джухён следом за ней, этот звук мягкий и тёплый, и вся любовь Сыльги сосредоточена сейчас в одном уникальном звуке.  
− Как ты? − спрашивает она. На другом конце провода сначала доносятся приглушенные голоса, затем ёрзанье, и только после этого Джухён заговаривает на пару тонов тише.  
− Извини, здесь немного суматошно.  
Сыльги хмурится.  
− Где ты?  
− В тренировочном зале, − отвечает Джухён. − Мы разучиваем новую хореографию. Тяжело.  
− Может, ты слишком стара, − язвит Сыльги, а Джухён шикает на неё. − А остальные… − Она машет рукой, будто пытается достать нужные слова из воздуха. − Они в курсе, с кем ты разговариваешь?  
Сыльги отнюдь не была тайной. После стажировки в течение пяти лет у неё сформировалась в некотором роде _репутация_ , но Суён и Вэнди едва начинали, когда она ушла. И они понятия не имеют о том, что случилось между ней и Джухён.  
− Они поинтересовались, не встречаюсь ли я с кем, − честно отвечает Джухён, и затем сухо смеётся. − Кажется, Йерим догадывается, но она слишком пуглива, чтобы проболтаться.  
− Скажешь, если спросят напрямую?  
− Если спросят.  
− Но они не станут, − подытоживает Сыльги, и молчание Джухён лишь подтверждает это.  
Сыльги успевает сосчитать до десяти прежде, чем Джухён опять подаёт голос.  
− Они сказали, что сейчас я улыбаюсь больше. − У Сыльги перехватывает дыхание. − И благодарны, потому что я кажусь счастливее.  
Сыльги сглатывает.  
− А ты счастлива?  
Ответ Джухён следует незамедлительно.  
− Да, когда разговариваю с тобой.  
*  
Джухён ожидает Сыльги после занятий. На ней тёмная одежда и шапка, прикрывающая большую часть лица, но даже так её трудно игнорировать среди обшарпанных стен квартирного комплекса.  
− Мне стоит беспокоиться о том, что твои фанаты найдут меня? − Сыльги открывает дверь в квартиру, впуская их обеих.  
− Никто не знает, что я здесь.  
Сыльги хмыкает.  
− Кто-то всегда догадывается.  
Джухён негодует, но ничего не отвечает. До Сыльги доходит, что Джухён у неё дома. Посреди дня. Наедине. Лишь они вдвоём.  
Она думает, что же ей сказать. Или предложить. Так поступила бы хорошая хозяйка, но Сыльги не совсем хозяйка, а Джухён − не незнакомка. А ещё можно поцеловать. Ей нравится целовать Джухён, и у них всегда получалось лучше то, что не требовало слов. И это кажется странным, ведь слишком многое изменилось в последнее время.  
− У тебя здесь мило. − Джухён застывает между диваном и дверью, дабы поспешно ретироваться, если возникнет необходимость.  
Сыльги кривит губы.  
− Ты говорила это в прошлый раз.  
Джухён кивает.  
− Да.  
Сыльги опирается бедром на обеденный стол и наблюдает за шагающей по квартире Джухён. Смотреть особо не на что, но она рассматривает всё, будто ей и правда интересно. Это одновременно восхитительно и забавно − наблюдать Джухён у себя дома; так неуместно, но в то же время будто она и должна была быть здесь. Наверное, так и есть.  
− Это… - Джухён берет скетчбук, позабытый Сыльги на диване днём ранее, её пальцы бережно скользят по краям. Она смотрит на Сыльги широко распахнутыми глазами. − Это… мы? Группа… ты… ты...  
Сыльги отвечает, глядя на стену позади Джухён (у неё никогда не получалось говорить ей, глядя в глаза).  
− Это просто грубый набросок. Я увидела вас нарисованными, поэтому просто… − и машет в сторону рисунка.  
− Ты действительно хороша, − голос Джухён столь мягок, что Сыльги приходится напрягать слух, дабы расслышать её.  
Она продолжает смотреть на рисунок, и, может, дело в том, сколько восторга в её глазах, а, может, в том, что Джухён прежде не видела ни одного её рисунка, но неожиданно для себя Сыльги предлагает:  
− Можешь забрать. − Джухён поднимает взгляд, и Сыльги кашляет. − Если хочешь, конечно. Ничего особенно, сама понимаешь. Только если хочешь.  
Джухён улыбается.  
− Спасибо.  
Аккуратно вытащив страницу, прячет её в кармане. Сыльги наблюдает, как она легко перелистывает другие страницы, изредка останавливаясь и напряженно вглядываясь в те, что привлекли её внимание.  
− Это всё твое? − Она присаживается на диван и кладёт скетчбук на колени.  
Сыльги кивает, её неловкость возрастает, когда Джухён продолжает листать. Это напоминает о том, как преподаватели критиковали её работу, только ещё более тревожное ощущение, что-то, что Сыльги даже не представляла возможным, потому что это Джухён, а её мнение всегда было важнее всего остального.  
− Так много, − шепчет Джухён с благоговением.  
Сыльги пожимает плечами, подходит и присаживается рядом.  
− Это хороший способ скоротать время.  
Джухён сводит брови.  
− Ты всегда была так хороша?  
Сыльги смеётся.  
− Нет, я была гораздо хуже, − и пожимает плечами ещё раз. − Но это дело практики.  
Джухён обводит линии на раскрытой странице − быстрый набросок статуи Свободы, сделанный несколько месяцев назад, и Сыльги интересно, какие мысли у неё в голове. Даже при постоянном нахождении рядом, её было трудно читать, а уж сейчас, когда она видит Джухён по телевизору чаще, чем лично, такое впечатление, будто пытаешься читать на исключительно незнакомом языке.  
− Твои волосы стали светлее, − неожиданно говорит Сыльги. Наверное, дело в том, что большую часть времени она проводит, изучая и перемешивая цвета, но, когда она видит сияние волос Джухён на свету, не может сдержаться. И краснеет, когда Джухён поглядывает на неё с любопытством. – В смысле, ты покрасилась? Они выглядят светлее.  
Джухён медленно кивает, её рука неосознанно приглаживает волосы.  
− Да, у нас скоро камбэк. − Она гримасничает. − Из всех нас хотят сделать блондинок.  
Сыльги поднимает бровь. Трудно представить Джухён с таким цветом, но она достаточно красива, чтобы ей пошло.  
− Это… интересно.  
Джухён смеется.  
− В этом и суть.  
Она закрывает скетчбук, отдаёт его Сыльги и выглядит столь серьезной, что у той в горле образуется комок. В последний раз такой взгляд был как раз тогда, когда Сыльги выходила из зала тренировок, уже не возвращаясь. И надеялась больше никогда не увидеть этого взгляда.  
− Ты потрясающий художник. − Сыльги хочется отвернуться под тяжёлым взглядом, но Джухён не позволяет, накрывая чужую руку своей. − Я рада за тебя.  
Она ни разу не говорила этого после ухода Сыльги. До того всегда было “я поддерживаю тебя”, или “я желаю тебе счастья”, а сейчас, после одобрения Джухён, кажется, будто с плеч упал огромный груз. Сыльги чувствует свободу, и из-за осознания этого её щеки горят, а глаза застилает туман.  
В горле пересыхает, но Сыльги удаётся выдавить из себя слова.  
− Я тоже рада за тебя.  
Джухён улыбается, большим пальцем скользя по щеке Сыльги, а затем она медленно приближается, и это уже не кажется прощанием.  
Её поцелуй ещё долго чувствуется после ухода.  
*  
Звонок раздаётся в конце зимы, когда холод исчезает, а за квартирным комплексом начинают распускаться цветы. Джухён не звонила с того дня у неё дома, и Сыльги вообще перестала надеяться.  
− Алло? − выдыхает она в телефон, запыхавшись из-за лестницы.  
− Ты занимаешься?  
Сыльги на мгновение пугается, но затем берёт себя в руки.  
− Лифт сломался, − поднявшись вверх на лестничную площадку, Сыльги осознает, что осталось ещё два до её этажа. − Ненавижу лестницы.  
Джухён смеётся.  
− Ты просто не в форме.  
− Не все могут быть танцорами. − Сыльги пыхтит, раздумывая, насколько медленно она сможет подняться.  
− Сказала та, что была танцором, − парирует Джухён. Прежде она никогда не шутила подобным образом, и из-за этого Сыльги смеется сильнее, чем следует.  
− Твоя взяла.  
Она продолжает свой нелёгкий путь по ступенькам, и Джухён радостно выслушивает её постоянные жалобы.  
− Ты уже возле квартиры? − спрашивает Джухён после того, как Сыльги с отвращением рассказывает о всех своих усилиях.  
− Почти, − мямлит та, взбираясь на последнюю ступеньку.  
− Сажи мне, как доберешься.  
Как только Джухён заканчивает предложение, в поле зрения попадает пакет. На нём нет никакого почтового штампа, и Сыльги понимает, что это наверняка причина неожиданного звонка.  
− Полагаю, ты понятия не имеешь о странном пакете, что лежит перед моей квартирой, так? − она поднимает нечто и тщательно изучает его, открыв дверь.  
Оно достаточно легкий, чтобы Сыльги держала его одной рукой, но громкий звякающий звук, с которым пакет приземлился на стол, намекает, что ей явно не стоило его так просто кидать.  
− Уже открыла? − вместо ответа спрашивает Джухён.  
Сыльги пыхтит, сражаясь с помощью ножниц с плотной упаковкой.  
− Пытаюсь.  
Джухён с досадой вздыхает.  
− Поторопись.  
Сыльги закатывает глаза, разматывая последний слой.  
− Ладно, ладно, открыла. Что это вообще? Кажется, будто...  
В её пальцах гладкий диск. Сыльги едва не становится дурно от того, что держит его своими грязными руками. Она медленно пробегается пальцами по обложке.  
− Ты использовала мой рисунок, − шепчет она, и слышит вдох Джухён.  
− Это пока лишь макет, − поясняет Джухён притихшим голосом. − Тебе нравится?  
Сыльги недоверчиво смеётся, рукой прикрывая рот. Это её рисунок, на диске, диске _Джухён._ Нереально.  
− Ты это серьезно спрашиваешь?  
− Так тебе нравится? − с надеждой спрашивает Джухён. − Мы не будем использовать без твоего разрешения, поэтому если ты не…  
− Мне нравится, − отрезает Сыльги. − Более чем. Я в восторге. Как ты…  
− Они упомянули, что ищут художника для обложки. Я сказала, что знаю одного.  
Сыльги прикрывает глаза и откидывает голову. В животе поселяется раздражающее, уже почти постоянное ощущение чего-то, и Сыльги знает, что если не выпустит его сейчас, то больше никогда не сможет.  
− Я люблю тебя, − говорит она мягко. − Знаю, что первое признание по телефону − не самый романтичный поступок с моей стороны, но ты использовала мой рисунок для обложки, и я _действительно_ очень сильно люблю тебя. − Джухён ничего не отвечает, и Сыльги выдыхает непроизвольно задержанное дыхание. − Просто хотела, чтобы ты знала. Я люблю тебя. И всегда любила.  
На линии всё та же тишина, и жгущие слезы радости превращаются во что-то иное.  
Наконец, Джухён рвано выдыхает.  
− Я тоже люблю тебя, − медленно выговаривает она, и Сыльги с легкостью может представить румянец на её щеках.  
− Так ты позвонишь ещё?  
Джухён смеётся.  
− Возможно.  
Это не то, о чём она мечтала, думает Сыльги, следуя пальцами по линии рисунка на диске, но, возможно, это точно так же хорошо.


End file.
